As the Rose Blooms
by GC2016
Summary: This story is about Belle and Prince Adam and the castle staff after the transformation. Adam and Belle will face challenges, hardships, a villain who puts Gaston to shame, and everything in-between but they will face it with love.


Chapter 1: Bliss

 _This is my first FanFiction story I have ever written so please feel free to give all the constructive criticism you wish as I feel I may need it. This story is about Belle and Prince Adam and the castle staff after the transformation. Adam and Belle will face challenges, hardships, a villain who puts Gaston to shame, and everything in-between but they will face it with love._

 _*None of these characters (except for the ones I have created) belong to me. Enjoy!_

 _*Rated 'M' for later chapters._

It was six months to the day that the Spell was broken and Adam and company had become human again; it was also two months since Belle and Adam exchanged vows and became husband and wife. Belle was laying up in bed in the West Wing reading a book, patiently waiting for Adam to come to bed. Although Belle was enjoying the life of a dutiful wife and Mistress, she did miss the times before Adam had gotten sucked back into the role of a Provincial Prince. He was up before the crack of dawn and laid down for bed long after the sun set. But Belle soon shook these thoughts off as she knew this was what she signed up for and she loved Adam and was proud at how far he had come since the Curse was lifted.

"Oh, you're still up I see?", Adam said as he walked into the room, "Yes, my darling, I've been waiting for you", said Belle.

"You didn't have to do that. You know for as long as I have known you, I never thought you would turn out to be the wife that you are."

"And what kind of wife might I be may I ask?" Belle said with a pointed eyebrow,

"I just meant as ahead of her time as you are, I never thought that you would be waiting up for me as many wives do.", Adam replied.

"Well, that may be true, but I was only waiting up for you so that I could see you. I haven't seen you all day."

After Belle had finished, Adam went over to her side of the bed and kissed her and said, "I see, so how was your day?"

"It was fine. I went out to the stables and brushed Phillipe. He needs some new shoes, perhaps you might find some time to put them on?" "I'm sure I could find time to do that."

"How was your day?", Belle asked, "Er, well, it was different that's for sure. Cogsworth shoved some ledgers at me all day and Lumiere had me sign off on the deed for your father's new workshop. All in all, it was the single most busy day I've had since I was reinstated as the Lord over this province."

"Aww, you poor thing, perhaps we should turn in, yes?" "Yes, indeed, my wife". And with that, they kissed each other, said goodnight and put out the candles and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Adam had already got off to an early by the time Belle had awoke. Belle got up and got dressed and headed down for breakfast. She was greeted by Cogsworth and Ms. Potts who served her a breakfast fit for a Mistress: linked sausage, eggs benedict, croissants with fresh strawberry jam, and her choice of tea, milk, or juice. After Belle had finished most her breakfast, she went in search of Adam. She found him in his bureau under a pile of documents. Adam was so hard at work and in such a trance, that Belle had to practically shake him back to reality.

"Oh, hello Belle, you scared me, I wasn't expecting to see you until luncheon," said Adam.

"I know. I was on my way to clean the East Wing and I just thought I would drop by and see what you were doing and if I could help you with anything." Belle replied.

"Perhaps you could help me. I know you'd much rather help me than clean that spider-nest-infested Wing. I am working on a draft to send to His Majesty, the King. The draft entails better wages for our tenants, which I feel is something that you can effectively address because you know them better than I, and the draft entails less taxes on the wine shipments which is obviously something that I can properly address. What do you say?"

"I'd loved to help you Adam. And you're right—I would rather do this than clean the East Wing."

It did not take Adam and Belle long to write the draft and after they had written it, they were both satisfied with the product of their genius. With the draft complete, they went to luncheon hand-in-hand and both were happy with their new life and thought nothing could stand in their way, for this life was bliss. 

A/N: _I know this chapter was a tad short, but they won't all be this short. Consider this a trial run as again, I have never written a Fanfiction story before. Basically, this is just for me to see if I am destined to be a FF writer or if I just need to stick with being a FF reader. Thanks for reading, please review, and feel free to PM me with any questions you may have._

 _Thank you,_

 _GC2016_


End file.
